


I love you more than words could ever tell

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: Yelena wakes up to Natasha having a nightmare about losing her again. She shows her wife just how much she loves her and that she is alive and safe.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	I love you more than words could ever tell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when my endgame feelings kicked again. I tried to fix the mess Marvel created. I love them both and they deserve to be happy. Feel free to leave feedback.

The first thing Yelena saw when she woke up was Nat. Nat sitting in their bed with the sheets around her waist and her arms around her knees. Yelena couldn't stop herself from reaching for the strans of Natasha's hair that fell down over her nacked back. She thought every hair colour looked got on her but red was her favourite. While lightly tugging at the blond tips she could see the marks she left on her lover's back the night before. "I thought about cutting them." She heard Nat whisper into the night.  
Her voice was always a bit raspy but right now it sounded like she had cried. Yelena sat up herself. "What's wrong, milaya?" she asked while turning the redhead's face towards her. "Nothing" came as a direct answer eventhough she could see the tearstains on her cheeks. "Stop lying to me, Talia, I can see that you cried."  
The only answer she got was Nat hugging her legs closer to her chest and leaning against her. In response she enveloped her in her arms. They sat in silence for a while until Nat spoke up, it wasn't really speaking up more like whispering into the blanket. "I'm afraid to loose you again. I mean I just got you back and everybody ist alive and healthy and it's not like I'm not happy, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop and that everything will turn to shit again and everybody leaves me alone again. And I know it's really unrealistic to happen but what if they take you away from me again? What if Madame comes back and makes you her puppet again? What if I can't save you?"  
"Calm down, Natalia, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She took that beautiful face in between her hands and forced her wife to look at her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that thought. Her wife.  
"We killed Madame years ago. We shot her and than we brunt her and burried her ashes in Alaska. She's dead. She can't take me away from you, nobody can." She softly smiled at the other woman. " Unless you forgot, you married me. I'm literally forced to stay with you by law. I swore it in front of God and you shouldn't lie to her. So seems like your stuck with me." Nat began to smile despite her tears and softly leaned forward until their forheads touched. It felt like all those years ago when she nearly died after Natalia saved her from the Red Room, but only this time everybody was safe and happy.  
"I love you, my little american spider and eventhough I have to eat that strange stuff in this strange country I'm going to stay with you. I'm the Black Widow and even death can't take me away from you, don't forget that." The other spy began to laugh at her words and weakly hit her shoulder. "Shut up you moron. You love greasy burgers and fries, so stop complaining."  
Yelena smiled at seeing her wife's laughter. "I love it but I love you even more." "Prove it." Was the answer she got in return and a nacked Natalia straddeling her. "Show me. Prove to me how much you love me. Please Lena." As if she ever could say no to that.  
She began to plant soft kisses all over the skin of her neck and throat while letting her hands roam over the nacked skin of Natalia's back and belly. "I love you so much, it physically hurts." She whispered against her lover's skin while kissing down towards her breasts. She didn't tease like she usually would, she just wrapped her lips around the left nipple while one hand came up to play with the other. Her free hand found it's way between the russian's thights and she stroke the soft skin ontop of them. "I loved you since the day you smiled at me after returning from a mission." Her mouth switched places with her hand while the other played with the red pubic hair to get the quiet sounds leaving her lover become louder. "I loved you since the first time you called me Lena after we fucked in that hotelroom after the mission in tokio." Her fingers moved past the hair and lightly moved between Nat's foldes. She spread the wetness she found there over her outer lips and massaged them lightly, just like the redhead liked it. In reward she got a louder moan and a breathed 'Lena'.  
"Please keep talking. Please show me I got you back and your alive. I need you Lena, I need you so much, please make love to me." The blond woman smiled in return and slowly entered her with two fingers while still sucking and softly biting her nipples. The gasp that left the mouth of the other woman shot down her spin and right between her legs but she ignored it. In that moment it wasn't about her it was about her wife. While beginning to move her fingers she whispered "I loved you since you came back to stay with Melina and Alexei and me. You looked so beautiful when you got down on one knee to ask me to marry you eventhough we looked like absolut shit after blowing that stupid facility up." She entered her with a third thinger and slightly increased her speed. "I fell in love with you while walking down the aisle and I fell for you again after you said your vows and again after we had our first dance." More soft noices left Natalia's move when she began to use her thumb to move against her clit.  
"You looked so beautiful in our wedding day, Lena." A soft moan. "I thought I would throw up because I was so nervous you wouldn't come but when you walked down that aisle, I felt like I could fly." Another soft sigh. "I missed you so much, never leave me again." "I'll never leave you again, Natalia, I promise." Yelena moved up so she could kiss her wife while changing the angle of her fingers. She could feel her getting closer to the edge. "You're the perfect wife and I was afraid I would explode with love when I saw Steve brinning you back from vormir. And since I got back I fell a little bit more for you every day and I love you so much. And everytime I think I can't love you more you smile at me while playing with Liho and I always think oh she did it again, I love her more."  
She sucked a hickey into exisitence while increasing her fingers' speed. "I'm so close Lena, so close." "Come for me, solnyshko. I love you, come for me." With a silent sob Natalia came around her fingers. After she rode out her orgasm she weakly leaned against Yelena. "Thank you." "Anytime."  
She kept her wife in her lap and losely tugged a stran of red hair around her finger. "I think I'll cut the blond of." Was spoken into her neck. "I kept it to remind me of you while you were gone but I don't need it anymore." The redhead pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Not when I got you in my arms." Yelena smiled against her lips. "You'll have me until death does us apart." She settled back into the mattress while keeping the other woman ontop of herself. "Go back to sleep milaya, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you my little spider, dream well." Natalia pulled the covers up and over both of them. "I love you too, my little dove."  
Yelena kept smiling while slowly falling asleep. She had her wife in her arms and everything was okay.


End file.
